Potential Skill
Clearing a character's Skill Quest unlocks their Potential Skill. There are various kinds of Potential Skills, each with different benefits, ranging from boosted healing to higher status ailment infliction chance. Each skill has a level, which corresponds to the number of characters with that skill who have it unlocked. * Potential Skills take effect only when they are unlocked. * Skills that are not unlocked do not contribute to the skill level. * There is no known level cap for Potential Skills. Table of Contents Brave Soul is a Recovery skill. When healed with an Arte, the HP recovered is increased by 10% of the total heal power. This includes all forms of healing via artes. * The power of this skill is increased by 0.5% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 15 (17%). Calm Soul is a Mirrage Gauge recovering skill. It is activated whenever you gain MG, you receive 10% in addition to what you would normally gain. * The gain received from this skill is increased by 0.5% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 15 (17%). Cheerful Soul is a Recovery skill. Whether idle or in motion you recover 1% of your total HP per second. * The power of this skill is increased by 0.05% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 17 (1.80%). Headstrong Soul is an Iron Stance skill. You gain an 8% chance to break 1 additional plate of Iron Stance. This applies to all Artes and basic combo. * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 0.4% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 15 (13.6%). Independent Soul is an Chain Capacity skill. When using an Arte you gain a 10% chance to reduce the cost of the arte by 1 CC. This Applies to Master Artes as well. * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 0.5% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 11 (15%). Sagacious Soul is a Guard skill. When casting, the odds of autoguard is increased by 8% * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 0.4% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 12 (12.4%). Solitary Soul is a Status Ailment related skill. When using an arte that inflicts a status ailment, boost the odds of the effect occurring by 2%. The ailment inflicted is determined by element, artes with multiple elements will inflict one of the two corresponding ailments randomly. * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 0.2% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 9''' ('''3.6%). Stalwart Soul is a Guard skill. When attacking, the odds of autoguard activating from receiving a physical attack is increased by 10%. * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 0.5% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 16 (17.5%). Virtuous Soul is a KO skill. When your character is KO'd you have a 30% chance of being revived. * The chance of this skill activating is increased by 1% for every level. * The highest level currently available is level 15 (44%). References __NOEDITSECTION__